Good Cop, Bad Cop
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: Alice and Jasper had a thing before she moved to New York, she comes back to find he’s Engaged. Alice drowns her sorrows and gets arrested. Officer Whitlock is alone on the night shift and has to keep an eye on her. For Forbidden Love Affair Contest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer is the Ruler of the Twilight Universe, but Jazilla is mine, all mine . . . Fair Warning, Alice has a potty mouth ;) I apologize in advance.

* * *

"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname: **Nostalgicmiss

**Title of One-Shot: **Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Pairing: **Alice & Jasper

**POV: **Alice

**Rating: **M or NC-17

**Theme: **Adultery & Immoral

**Word Count: **7,791

**Summary or Description: **Alice and Jasper had a thing before she moved to New York, she comes back to find he's Engaged. Alice drowns her sorrows and gets arrested. Officer Whitlock is alone on the night shift and has to keep an eye on her.

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

**

* * *

**"Henry the eighth I am I am," I wasn't prepared to admit that I was no longer drunk. Chief Stanley was a stickler for the rules and to be quite honest I blamed my best friend Bella for my current predicament.

"Henry the eighth I am I am,"

I was home from my job in New York, Spring break as most call it, and here I was in not-so-sunny Forks Washington, visiting my best friend and fellow troublemaker one Bella Swan.

I had known the girl since I was three, play dates were how the two of us were thrown together and we'd been inseparable since. Well, until I moved to New York. The original plan had been to move to New York together but she'd met one Edward Cullen. The Man of her dreams, and so our inseparable became their inseparable.

I didn't mind so much, she was my best friend and she was blissfully happy. When she took Edward home to meet Charlie, he fell in love with the town and the two of them ended up moving back here.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, however one chooses to look at these things, he brought his cousin with him. This was my problem this evening, who was I kidding he was always the damn problem, and quite frankly Bella should have known better.

I'd had a crush on Jasper since the moment I'd met him. He was perfect in every way. He'd moved north from Texas, his southern drawl was perhaps the sexiest thing I had ever come across. Not to mention the full head of blond locks, the perfectly chiseled nose and the six-pack that gave way to the perfect V obviously heading down to the holy land.

We'd dated briefly before I left for New York and he was my one regret in life, the one thing I wish I could have done differently. We'd had fun together, he was strong playful and thoughtful, my perfect match in every way.

When I say brief, I should probably emphasize how brief it actually was, in my defense, I met him a month before I was going to leave for New York, but it was the best month of my life.

He'd found riding stables in the Olympic Peninsula and taken me for a ride in the mountains. He'd taken me for dinner in Port Angeles, he'd kissed me at sunset on the boardwalk most nights and I silently, and without his knowledge, gave him more of my heart with every kiss.

Before it could go any further, I admit I was playing hard to get, it was time to leave; I wanted him to ask me to stay. I wanted him to offer to come with me. I wanted him to do something to show I wasn't completely insane and what we had was worth giving a shot. Instead, he kissed me on the cheek and told me he'd wished we'd had more time.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I hadn't been back since, but I hadn't dated either. Two years and I was possibly the most sexually frustrated woman in the continental US. I guess that summary of my pathetic life, brings me back to tonight.

Bella and I had gone to the one bar in this one horse town and decided to drink it up like old times. I got plastered, which really didn't help matters all that much. Then my high school boyfriend decided to mosey on over for a quick chat.

I should probably mention I couldn't stand the guy. Tyler Crowley was a pain in my ass and a thorn in my side. Once you dated him, you were cock-blocked by the rest of the school. Had I known this, I would have turned him down the moment he called me hot.

What can I say . . . flattery gets you everywhere.

Needless to say, after that I was single for two years because being the captain of the football team meant he had final say. No one was allowed to touch me, why you ask? In case he wanted to come back for more.

Need I say more? So yeah, that didn't exactly make my mood light and airy. I was aggravated and wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there. Then, to add insult to injury, my second high school nightmare walks in. One Jessica Stanley . . . couldn't stand her then, can't stand her now.

Her father is police chief of Forks; he was nominated and accepted when Charlie retired. Jess could never stand me; we competed over everything. I wanted something and the bitch would take it. It's just how things were . . . well, except when I got my way.

I was going a little too heavy on the tequila shots after her arrival, it's just what she did to me, she brought out the oppressed teenager in me, and she made me competitive. That's when Bella filled me in on what I had missed since I left.

My dearest Jasper had decided to stay in Forks, he enjoyed the cooler weather and he accepted a position as an officer at the police station. That excited me, but the look on Bella's face seemed to say "and . . ." so I stopped bouncing in my seat and waited for her to go on.

Whatever I had been expecting, it hadn't been what she finally said, all I'd heard was, Jessica, Jasper and Engaged in the same sentence. I think that's when I continued with the shots, not really stopping until I woke up in the back of the chief's cruiser.

Now, here I was singing to the chief of police just to annoy him and the brat that sat next to him on the bench up front of the cruiser.

"I got married to the woman next door, she's been married seven TIMES before." To say I wasn't singing in key was an understatement. I didn't even know why I was in the back of the car, I just woke up to the nasally voice and started wailing out the most annoying song I could think of.

"Do you ever shut up Brandon?" her cod breath, and pinched face turned to scowl at me, I really didn't like her. She made my skin crawl every time she looked at me.

"Bite Me Stanley," Was my genius reply.

There was a cough from the drivers seat and I rolled my eyes. Right chief of Police is her daddy. The bitch had everything I wanted and now she was being a royal pain in my ass during my demise. Could life get any worse?

"Is that legal?" I asked sitting up swaying a little. "I mean could I sue your ass for having her in the car?"

"No, quiet down Miss Brandon,"

"It's unethical, and a conflict of interest" That registered with him, his brows knitted together on his forehead as his eyes connected with his daughters. So the reason I was here must have something to do with that tramp.

"This is ridiculous," Jessica fumed, "just drop me at home, Dad. I can't stand another minute with this woman,"

Ha! Glad I could be of assistance.

I couldn't have been happier. I kept talking until the second the chief dropped Jessica off, just to annoy the shit out of her; then I shut my mouth. Love, set, match bitches.

The chief's eyes kept glaring at me from the rearview mirror. I fought the urge to stick out my tongue at him like an infant. I would sit in my cell and wait until someone bailed me out. I wasn't going to talk to this idiot though.

We finally arrived at the station and he pulled me out of the car, I would have fought just to make his life difficult, but it wasn't as though I was difficult to pull around, I was only four foot nine and maybe weighed ninety pounds. He hadn't even bothered cuffing me. I wasn't a threat to him, just crazy Alice Brandon up to her old tricks.

Charlie would never have arrested me. He would take me home and let me snuggle with Bella while I slept it off. When my dad had died and I started binge drinking, he took care of me while my mom broke down. In this situation, he would have talked to me, found out what the issue was. Not like the bitch pulling me out of the car with more force than necessary.

"Bully, Charlie would never manhandle a woman like this."

"Charlie Swan isn't the chief anymore Alice Brandon and you'd do well to remember that. Maybe you shouldn't come back from New York again."

"Fuck you Donald Stanley, I will come home when I damn well please. If you wanna put that in writing though, I'll have my lawyers take a look for you." I spat. I was angry now, all traces of sarcasm gone.

"Jasper," Chief Stanley's voice rang throughout the office as he pushed me through the door, I could hear the frustration behind his words. Like a little puppy dog, Jasper appeared, he was eager until he saw me. His face fell a little, disappointment coloring his brow before he composed himself, his eyes looking at only the chief.

"Yes sir?" I swallowed. I'd missed that voice, it washed over me like an old friend, comforting and warm.

"I need you to take Miss Brandon here to the cell so she can sober up," He still sounded frustrated, but there was a small amount of defeat to his tone. "I have just taken a double shift so I'm going home, I trust you can handle this?"

"Of course Sir," This wasn't the Jasper I had known and loved from the moment I met him, this was puppy dog Jasper, kept on a short leash by the bitch and her father. My buzz was now completely gone.

He stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the top of my arm sending tingles down my spine. I squeezed my eyes shut, there was still that spark between us, still the same magnetism, did he feel it too? God, I still wanted him and it hurt like hell.

"Just keep an eye on her, she's pretty wasted," Chief fuck-face muttered as he dragged ass to his office.

"Will do sir." Jasper answered obediently, and I almost gagged." Come on miss Brandon,"

_Miss Brandon_? I wanted to snap at him, scream at him, get some kind of reaction, but I wouldn't do it in front of his douche bag father-in-law-to-be, because then he would stay. The way I was feeling now, the amount of questions I had for him, I knew it would be better to wait it out. I let him drag me behind him, my eyes still closed, not giving the police of chief an opportunity to give the same smirk his daughter gave me.

God he smelled so good, I inhaled through my nose and exhaled again. I should have stayed and fought for him. I should have told him how I felt. I shouldn't have drunk those shots.

"Alice," I blinked once, stupid eyes. "Alice,"

I wasn't ready to talk yet; I needed to get him and his stupid smell out of my head. I could still feel the tingle from the fingers on my arm, the elevation of my heartbeat as his breath unsettled my hair.

"Just sit here and chill out a minute." He whispered quietly stepping out of the small cage. I could hear the movement as the door closed. How could this be happening to me?

The squeak of his stupid uniform shoes made their way down the hall towards the front again and I finally let my eyes look around. I could feel the tears stinging behind my eyes. It was pathetic to say the least, I had dated him a month.

Can you really know what you want in a month? Bella believed that love at first sight was possible. Could that have been what Jasper and I had? My stomach turned inside of me. I curled into a ball no longer feeling the fire of the anger and sarcasm.

I could have lied to myself if I hadn't seen him, but he was here and I had seen him. Crap I'd smelt him, felt him, touched him, and breathed him in. Everything about him drew me in.

Maybe I would have handled it better if it hadn't have been Jessica engaged to him. I analyzed that. It wasn't true, I would have been miserable to find that he was with anyone else; it just made it all the worse that it was her!

Jessica Fucking Stanley. The whole world had lost its mind . . . mine had fallen off its Axis. I wanted to blame somebody, I wanted to lash out and hurt someone as much as I was hurting. In truth, it was all on me. I should have stayed with him, given it a chance. Now he was marrying the monkey-faced bitch that made my teen years miserable.

I sat in silent cell listening and thinking. I had no idea what I had done to get myself arrested to begin with, but it didn't really matter, I was here now, I had seen him, and with any luck, I would talk to him.

The station was quiet, something else I missed from Charlie's time. There was always low music playing in the background down here, maybe that was just because when Bella and I were kids we played down here. It wasn't like the big city jails that were dirty and dangerous. Forks was small and the worst these cells saw were drunks and people who lost their tempers.

I lay back on the bed and propped my arms under my head, I let out a yawn as I waited impatiently for the return of officer Whitlock. I knew the chief was still here, a car hadn't started since I'd been down here, so I knew he was still up there talking to chief of dicks up there.

I was starting to drift off to sleep when the cruiser finally started up. Taken him long enough, what an asshole. I pushed my tired body up into a sitting position and waited for Jasper's squeaky shoes to signify his return.

Just as I had predicted, I heard his shoes before I heard him. He marched in his uniform looking all sexy and pissed off, his black tie dangling down the front of the perfectly starched shirt he was wearing.

Anger welled up in front of me as I realized he wasn't mine to get excited about, he'd gone and promised himself to Jessica Satanly. It was so irrational to feel so angry and so turned on at the same time. His blond hair fell in his eyes as he shook his head. He leaned against the door that led to the cells, his muscular arms crossed firmly over his tight defined chest.

"Jessica Stanley huh," I nodded my head slowly pressing my lips together trying with everything I could to be polite. I knew they must look white with the pressure I was applying to them. I stood up quickly from the bed and moved over to the bars just in front of where he stood by the door. My hands gripped the bars leaving my knuckles white. "You must be so happy,"

"What is your problem, Alice?" He asked pushing from the door-frame he was leaning on and dropped his arms to his side. "You haven't been in town twenty-four hours and you start a bar fight, give my fiancée an uppercut, and get arrested for drunk and disorderly. You're lucky the chief didn't press charges. I know Jess wanted to."

The way he said her name so casual, so naturally made me want to throw up. I pushed away from the bars and walked away from him, my back to him the entire time. At least I knew why I was here now.

I rubbed the heels of my hands on my eyes, for once not giving a shit about my make up. I didn't really care about all that much right now if I was being honest, As upset as I was, I was sure if I hadn't seen him the devastation would have never come. I wasn't going to let him see how hurt I was though; I was going to let my anger prevail.

"You should have let her," My voice was just as strong as I'd hoped it would be.

"Alice," his voice softened, does he think that's remorse speaking? I was going to let him finish, but I couldn't let him think that, not about her.

"It would have been fan-fucking-tastic to see that on a police report, do you think I would have gotten a copy of it? I'd have it framed."

There was silence behind me and I let myself grimace before he called me out on it. I heard the slight tap of his shoe on the concrete floor and let myself smile. He was angry. I don't know why I was so eager to hurt him, I knew he'd been suckered in by the wench, yet here I was taking it out on him because obviously the casual beating I had given her hadn't been enough.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked disgusted. "You sure as hell aren't the person that left here two years ago."

Oh, I see how he's doing this, "What the hell's that supposed to mean Whitlock?" I marched over to the bars and stuck my hand through grasping the over starched material between my fingers and pulling him close.

"Let go, Alice," He tried pushing my hands away but my fingers were curled around the material. He couldn't pry them open . . . I was fuming.

"Screw you Jasper, because if you knew me as well as you thought you did, then you would know why I was so fucking upset."

"I never claimed to know you well, I just knew . . ."

"Knew what Whitlock?"

Jasper took a breath a pointed at his clawed shirt. I sighed and let go, walking back to the other side of the room. I heard the key in the lock and the door slide open. I wanted to turn around but I couldn't. I needed him close to me.

"Alice," He was stood behind me, too close, I could smell him again. "Just tell me why you did it."

"Did what?" I whispered, finally feeling as though we were reaching the moment of truth.

"Hit Jess, why did you hit Jess?"

Anger boiled inside of me and I stamped my foot in frustration. That's right, I stamped my foot. I swung around to look him in the eye.

"You really wanna know?" I spat with vehemence

"Yes," He growled, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Are you sure?" I hissed, the blood boiling in my veins.

"Spit. It. Out. Brandon."

I sneered at him, my lips curling over my lips as I puffed out my chest, Full height I only came to his chest. But he would know I wasn't scared of him. I tilted my head back and pointed my finger in his face.

"I hated her the first fucking day I met her, she's a lying," I jabbed him in the chest with my finger. "Conniving," again with the finger. "Manipulative whore who made my life a misery. She never does anything for anyone unless she gains something in return."

"That's not who she is Alice," Jasper spat. "She's loving, and kind, and . . ."

I cackled; it's the only way to explain the noise that came from me. "Kind and Jessica Stanley have never been in the same sentence, not once, so don't try and pawn me off with that bullshit Jasper."

We glared at one another, both of our bodies rigid and strained in anger. I was fuming, I couldn't understand why her, why anyone, but more to the point, why her?

I was shaking from anger . . . I was so pissed. "Why," my tone was quieter than I anticipated.

Jasper sighed again. "Why what, Alice?"

Did he really have to ask me that question? Was it not the most obvious question hanging in the room, weighing heavily in the air? Why What? Really?

"WHY HER?" I screamed it at him. I hadn't meant to but it was eating at me gnawing at the corners of my mind pushing me further on towards finding an answer. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest it echoed in my ears. I was so prepared for what I thought his answer would be, for the heartbreak that would follow. The 'I love her!'

But it never came, his eyes on fire with anger glared into mine. His whole body shook in frustration as jaw tightened. He looked fierce, but I was never once afraid. I wanted him to be upset; I wanted the truth.

"BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE!"

My heart skipped twice in my chest, filling it with immense pain, his words still rang in my ears. Did he just say what I . . .

Before I even knew what was happening his lips were against mine, his hands holding me to him as he bowed over to reach my lips. His lips pressed against mine with a deep need, a hunger I could feel all the way to my toes.

He pushed me back until I felt the cool metal bars of my cage pressed against my spine. My breath pushed from my lungs but disappeared into the inner confines of his mouth. His hands took on desperation, roaming over my body with wild abandon.

I couldn't even think, my mind was on hiatus as my body and heart ran with what was happening. I wanted this, more than I even thought, his touch was like a spark that ignited flames within me, pushing me to limits I hadn't known were possible.

I pushed my back into the bars, my hands linked around his neck, grasping at his soft hair, my heeled foot ran up and down his toned calf. I felt the tremor run through his body at the sensation. It was urgent passion, both of us pulling and tugging at one another with a roughness that could be considered as aggression, but it burned through me, pushing me forward.

His hands grabbed my ass, his fingers digging into the flesh pulling me closer to him, a shudder of pure pleasure ran down my spine as he dragged me up his body, he stood to his full height as my legs found purchase around his waist.

The cold metal of his gun dug deep into the flesh of my thigh, but it excited me, making my hips rock against his muscular abs. Fuck! This was hotter than I had ever imagined. In every fantasy I had of him, I had never once gone the uniformed officer route. This was just too good to be true.

His lips left mine, traveling down my neck, nibbling and nipping at the skin with his teeth as he moved; and my back arched, pushing his body away. My hands clasped at the cold metal of the bars as his right hand ripped the material from my chest his left hand balanced in the middle of my back to keep me from falling. My legs were still wrapped tightly around him, gripping him to me as the passion conjured the ache within me.

The air around us grew with the electricity that formed between us; my hands gripped the metal with everything I had. Jasper's lips traveled down the valley of my breasts his fingers twisting my nipple through the lace bra with a little more pressure than necessary, but shit it felt good.

He pulled the material down roughly taking the sensitive erect nub between his teeth, his hand finally giving the neglected breast the treatment it had afforded the first.

"Fuck Jasper," It fell from my lips without any conscious thought. My back arched further, pushing my ample breasts further towards him. His touch sent more emotion through me than I had ever expected, I had never felt this before, not even during sex had this much emotion run through me. I was fucked.

I was his and I had just realized I always would be.

Jasper's teeth grazed the sensitive nub again, the moisture pooled in my panties as I rubbed my center against him for friction. The butt of his gun pushed into my flesh again with each roll of my hips. How I wanted it to be gone so I could get to his concealed weapon.

I pushed from the bars with my hands and grasped around his neck. He groaned at the pressure and looked up at me with heavily hooded eyes. He looked so damn hot I almost came.

"Jazz,"

"Mmm," his eyes were on my lips, his tongue snaked out along his bottom lip I could sense the urgency the wanton lust all from that one action.

"Gun," I moaned as my hips moved into another rotation.

"Shit," I felt his hands close the apex of my thighs as he unbuckled his gun belt, I moaned as his wrist rubbed against me. My eyes closed remembering the sensation, as he threw the belt to the small cot on the other side of the room.

"You like that?" His voice was rougher than usual, grainy with the passion I knew coursed through us both.

I couldn't answer; I nuzzled my face into his neck and nibbled on the skin there. I felt his chest rising and falling against my almost bare chest; the material from my shirt was tucked under my breasts as my chest heaved.

Jasper ran his hands up and down my spine, his lips gently molding around my earlobe and sucking, the warm breath pushed from his nostrils tickling my skin; burning me with the need I had for him. His hands moved over the swell of my ass, his long fingers gripping my thighs.

I moaned and rocked again wishing his fingers to move just a couple more inches up. I pulled my head away from his neck and found his bright blue eyes burning with passion. I pressed my lips against his, my teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his bottom lip. I sucked and nipped, grinding my hips again, letting my body slide a little lower towards the Promised Land.

As I found my goal, Jasper growled, he fucking growled, it was sexy as all hell. It urged me to move with more fervor, my eyes opened wide as I felt the length of him through the cheap polyester uniform pants. He was huge.

My legs trembled around him, and before I could suck in another needed breath, he had me pressed up against the bars again, the cold metal dug into my skin as Jasper rolled his hips into me with a force I had never experienced in such an intimate situation.

I groaned quietly as Jasper's hands caught mine, pulling them behind my back, then I froze, two things happened at one, there was a metallic noise along with the feel of cold metal on my wrists . . . motherfucker cuffed me!

"What. The. Fuck?"

Jasper's eyes lit up as he sucked my bottom lip. His lips curled into a smile as he slowly lowered me to my feet. This could not be happening. My body ached at the loss of his, my entire being trembled as I eyed him with distain.

Jasper smirked. _Cocky Bastard_. "I think you'll enjoy this,"

My eyes widened as he lowered himself to his knees in front of me, his eyes hungrily roaming over my body. I felt naked, even though I was fully dressed, it was amazing, but I still wasn't much liking the cuffs.

"Jasper, uncuff me,"

He smirked even more broadly, shaking his head slowly as his hands reached towards the front of my jeans. I tried to wriggle from his grasp, but his arms locked around my waist, his head coming to rest on my stomach.

"Please," I whimpered.

Jasper lifted his head, looking up at me, all traces of the smirk gone. "Do you trust me?"

God, that voice, it was filled passion and husky sexiness. Did I trust him? I was handcuffed to a jail cell and he wanted me to trust him . . . _You only live once Alice_ . . . I nodded.

"Good, because I am going to make you scream my fucking name."

I felt small shocks of excitement run through my body, my abdomen clenched in anticipation, the metal of the cuffs sent tremors against the bars of the cell, the metal against metal giving away my pure excitement.

His long finger worked the button through the hole of the jeans, he planted a kiss gently on the newly exposed skin, I sighed as the tightness within me coiled to explosive levels, if he didn't do something so I was going to spontaneously combust. He pulled the zipper down with even more care and attention.

"Jasper,"

His tongue traced the V of exposed skin before his eyes finally met mine. The muscles in my stomach quivered as my legs shook hopelessly. Oh god I needed him. He peeled the material back, exposing more of my pale flesh. His hot open mouthed kissed followed the fabric and I whimpered.

He tugged lightly on the denim, working them down over my hips; he planted a kiss on each as he exposed them. The cold air clung to the damp spots his hungry lips had left. His hands worked around to the back, pulling my jeans down from my ass, giving the cheeks a pinch as the cold metal pushed against them. He followed the line of my underwear back to the front slowly. He was driving me insane.

He pulled the denim down to my thighs and smiled up at me. I groaned internally knowing I was going to both enjoy and suffer from this. He stood up slowly, his eyes on fire as he stepped towards me and kissed me roughly. His tongue danced across my swollen bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth slowly, letting my tongue dance with his, as it was the only thing I could move with any force.

His hand slid down the front of my lace underwear as we kissed, my breath hitched slightly and I strained against my constraints, I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck, hold him to me as I shuddered from pleasure, but I couldn't move.

I tried to widen my stance but the way he'd left my jeans didn't give me much space to move, I was groaning in frustration as his hands ghosted over my sensitive lips. My legs trembled with the strain of trying to push them apart.

"Relax, Alice," Jasper whispered when he pulled away from me with a smirk.

"Fucking tease,"

Jasper pulled my jeans from my legs with brutal force, I smiled at him, the material being pulled down my legs with such fervor made my stomach clench together in excitement, but I knew his teasing was far from finished. I could see the glint of excitement in his eyes.

His hands moved slowly up my legs, grasping my thighs tightly in his long perfect fingers. His hooded eyes connecting with mine as he pulled them up balancing my weight on his forearms. He stepped forward and thrust his hips against me as his lips assaulted my neck.

I moaned loudly at the friction, he was still fully dressed but the action was completely erotic. I could feel him against me, my saturated panties against his uniformed crotch. I arched my back and groaned again as he thrust against me.

He wasn't just a tease, he was torturing me, my hands were clenched around the bars behind me as the metal pushed against the skin of my back. It was heaven, I loved that he'd taken control, but I was desperate to touch him, feel him.

"Jasper," It was a whisper but I knew he heard it. He thrust into me again, and I moaned in pleasure. Rather than releasing him though, I crossed my legs behind him holding him to me.

He smiled at me again; his hands released my thighs, moving up my skin dipping into the small space between us, I gasped as he pushed his fingers into the bundle of nerves. Damn he knew what he was doing. He pushed the lace to the side and dipped his fingers inside the place I craved him the most.

My hands slipped on the bars and his spare arm wrapped around my back supporting my weight, he pumped two fingers in me as his highly capable thumb circled the bundle of nerves with a desperate need.

My hips rose into the air, pushing into his hand as his finger curled inside of me applying pressure to all the right places. I called out his name as he quickened his movements. I felt the tightening inside of me as he brought me to the brink of pleasure.

The metal of the cuffs scratched against the bars as I let go and fell over the edge into oblivion. My chest rose and fell with the effort, my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I trembled in his arms.

He waited patiently as the trembling of my entire self subsided. He moved closer his hands following mine back to the restraints I heard a click before the pressure was moved completely. He repeated the gesture on the other arm.

I pushed away from the bars sending him stumbling backward with me in his arms. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck as my lips crashed against his. My hands smoothed over to his chest and tugged at the tie, it came loose easily and I pulled it from his neck, letting it flutter to the floor as my hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt.

I pulled the material of his shirt from the pants and slid it over his shoulders until it too fell to the ground. I pulled my shirt over my head, desperate to feel my skin on his, our lips parted briefly in the movement. My hands unhooked my bra and I pulled it from my body tossing it to the side.

I sighed into his mouth as I pressed my bare chest against his. It felt amazing, the toned peaks of his hardened muscles pressed against me as his hands pulled me to him. We were melting into one, lost together as we deepened the kiss.

I loosened my legs, sliding down the front of his body until my bare feet hit the cold cement floor. Our lips parted and my eyes fluttered open, holding his gaze in mine as my hands unbuttoned his pants. They slid down his toned thighs and pooled around his feet, his shiny shoes stopping him from stepping out of them.

He stepped on the back heel of his shoes, pulling his feet out as the other gave resistance. I couldn't help but smile at the Ralph Lauren boxer briefs that really didn't match the cheap uniform. He stepped out of his pants, his eyes on fire. He picked me up again, my back hit the cool concrete wall of the cell now and I groaned at the feeling of him between my legs.

The room was silent as we stared at one another, contemplating our next move. Then the silence was broken; a loud engine drove past the window of the wall we were currently occupying.

Jasper's eyes flickered as a range of emotions passed behind them. He lowered me to the ground as he stepped back, his hand running through his hair. I was too afraid to say anything.

"Alice, this is wrong, I'm engaged to be married to my bosses daughter."

I knew it was in his character to be a good and honest person, but I couldn't stop the rage running through my blood. I was not only rejected; but also highly sexually frustrated. I couldn't believe he had chosen that moment to grow a conscience.

"You bastard,"

"Alice, I'm sorry," He did look sorry, but I was stood in a jail cell in my panties and nothing more, looking at the one man I had wanted since I left this town, and all he could tell me was he was sorry. I wasn't buying it.

"Go fuck yourself, Jasper," I spat biting back the tears of pain that threatened to break free. I pushed his chest hard so I could get past him, but his hand tightened around my wrist.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here, Alice,"

SNAP!

"THE RIGHT THING?" I screamed my voice hysterical; I turned to him, and my finger one again pointed into his now bare chest. "That's rich,"

Jasper backed up a step, every time I took one forward. I was seething, my eyes narrowed as I glared at him. I knew what was coming but I was powerless to stop it. I was about to tell him everything.

"You left, for crying out loud Alice, you gave me a month, A MONTH!" He was getting angry too.

"Did it ever occur to you to come with me? Did it ever occur for you to ask for more time? For Fucks Sake Jasper, I wanted you to ASK me to STAY, but YOU just said you WISHED WE HAD MORE TIME!"

He stopped his backwards steps as his calves hit the edge of the small cot, but I was still coming at him.

"Did you even consider for a second that I wanted a reason to stay here." My voice cracked and I looked down to the ground. Jasper sank to the thin mattress and let his head fall into his hands.

"You were gone, I didn't hear from you, I didn't think . . . I"

"Jessica Fucking Stanley," I spat for the second time and turned around wiping my eyes as I scanned the room for my clothes.

"If you're so fucking perfect Alice, why didn't you come back?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANTED!" I moved forward but was stopped once again by his hand wrapping around my wrist, he tugged me into his lap and his lips crashed against mine with a renewed fervor.

His hands danced across my flesh igniting me again, fresh from the fire of my anger, it glowed white hot in his embrace. My entire body tensed for him, it was drawn to him more than anything else I had ever known. I needed him like oxygen, and he was engaged to Jess.

"Why?" I moaned into his mouth as the tears fell in tracks down my cheeks.

"It's always been you, Alice," He moaned into my mouth.

I turned and straddled his lap, once again feeling the excitement of him between my thighs, there was no stopping now, I needed him. I needed everything about him. My hands tangled into his hair as I held him to me, our tongues tangled together wildly.

Jasper flipped us quickly, pushing his gun belt from the bed in the motion. His knees planted themselves between my legs as his mouth moved from my mouth to my neck. I moaned as he bit my neck, sucking at it with an urgency, like he needed to taste me. His hands pushed the lace of my underwear down my legs, his lips never leaving my skin.

My hands followed suit pushed on his boxer briefs, my feet pushing them the rest of the way down his long toned legs. My entire body exploded into flames as his strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his tight chest.

"My beautiful disaster." He mumbled into my skin. I knew exactly what he was saying. I could feel it. So much potential lost because we were too arrogant to see the truth.

My legs wrapped themselves around him, my hips pulled up from bed in a desperate need to have him inside of me. His steadied himself with one hand by my head, but the other disappeared between us. I almost screamed when his thumb brushed against the sensitive nub. I was beyond foreplay, I needed him in the most animalistic way.

"Please," I whined at him as my lips brushed along his neck, "I need you Jasper, I need this,"

Jasper's hand guided his long erection to my entrance. My chest heaved as the anticipation clenched the muscles in my stomach, my legs trembled wildly. Jasper's head pulled back and his crystal blue held mine, waiting for me to change my mind, waiting for me to say no. As wrong as it was I couldn't, I wanted him, I had since the moment I met him, and I knew now I always would. I gave him a slight nod.

Nothing prepared me for the deep satisfaction that followed, he plunged deeply inside of me, both of us groaning together at the sensation. I hadn't had sex in two fucking years and he was a BIG boy. I tensed around him, my back arching as I tried to catch my breath.

His hands brushed the hair from my eyes as his lips connected once again with mine. I relaxed a little, enjoying his perfect fit. He pulled out slowly, and I whimpered at just how good every movement felt. Every part of my body tingled and trembled around him.

He pushed back in with his eyes connected to mine, watching my face for something, All I could give him was what I was feeling in this one moment. The perfection, the pure fucking pleasure of him filling me. My head fell back back on my shoulders as he thrust deeply inside of me.

"Fuck, Alice, you feel so good," Jasper whispered the words in my ear, a slight grunting tainting his usually perfect pronunciation.

His thrusts sped up a little, finding his tempo as he rocked above me, My hips met his with every thrust, my fingers dug into the flesh on his back as my back arched so my bare chest was pressed against his.

His head dipped to my chest, he took the swollen bud in his mouth and sucked, one of his hands kneading the flesh as his teeth grazed the skin. He tugged gently as he thrust into me powerfully.

His rhythm was quick but steady, driving deeply into me with each rock of his body, sweat built slowly in the dip of his back as his pace increased a little with each thrust. His thick member hit all the right places, my hands were tangled in his gold locks, my entire body tightened around him.

"Fuck, Alice," Every part of me clenched, my walls tightened around him slowing his movement milking him as I fell over the edge into my own personal heaven. My hips rose, driving him deeper into me as I rode my high. The world shifted around me as I released a strangled cry of pure pleasure.

I collapsed in his arms as he increased the tempo again. His forehead now leant against mine as one of his hands gripped my hip tightly. Our slick bodies, damp with sweat slid together perfectly. Jasper's muscles flexed and tensed as he pushed deeper into me.

His eyes were focused on mine as he drove deeper, my hips pushed into him as we joined together again and again. He groaned, his breath fanning across my face. My hands ran over his damp back, my fingers digging into his flesh as the intense pleasure filled me.

I pushed his shoulder gently, I needed to give him what he'd given me. Without a word he understood and withdrew from me rolling onto his back. I pushed up from the bed and straddled him, my hands guiding his hard length back into the intimate confines of my body.

Jasper groaned with pleasure, his eyes sliding closed as his hands moved to my hips. I let out a throaty moan as the new position afford me deeper penetration. I moved slowly at first, adjusting to the pleasure that filled my veins and ran through my body like lava.

My hands pressed against his damp chest as I moved with perfect synchronization. His hips lunged up to meet mine as we moved together once again. I moaned louder with each thrust, once again coming to the edge, ready to fall into oblivion, but this time I was taking Jasper with me.

I quickened my pace, my hands sliding up his slick chest as my chest heaved with my breath. Jasper's hands moved my body as I began losing myself into the pleasure again. I tried to focus on Jasper, I tried to bring him with me, swirling my hips with each motion. He was groaning and grunting, his perfect teeth digging into his perfect bottom lip as he fell towards the edge.

"Alice, fuck, oh baby . . ."

I groaned again, my head falling back on my shoulders as the explosion of pleasure started at our connection and took over my body. My hands moved down to his stomach as I pushed him deeper into me.

I felt every muscle in him tense and let myself go, free falling into euphoria as he groaned and panted below me, I felt him throbbing within me as he exploded in pleasure. I collapsed onto his chest panting for breath, laying wet kisses on any part of his skin I could reach.

He chuckled quietly, running his hands through my hair as I listened to his heart pounding in his chest. I didn't want to move but I knew I needed to. I rolled onto my side and let Jasper tuck me into his body. This was my heaven.

"Alice," His voice was a sleepy murmur and I knew there was a chance we could both fall into the post coital abyss.

"Mmm," I answered, unable to form words. I was tired, well more exhausted than anything, and extremely satisfied.

"What are we going to do about this situation?"

"I don't know Jazz, I really don't know."

* * *

**A/N: For a contest called Forbidden Love Affair. Hope you enjoy. Hope you enjoyed the MJP . . . it's what I crave *****Smiles Sweetly*******

**Much like everybody else, I J'Adore Reviews and I love hearing whatcha gotta say, whether it's about improvements or just saying hi.**

**You guys are amazing readers make the fan fiction world go around. **

**Elephant shoe Fellatiator Four at Fornication Station . . . if you guys get a chance, you should check out the blog that should be up and running soon . . . oh and if you want to enter I highly encourage you to do so, this is for fun and all are welcome. Rules are on my profile.**

**Much love & Big Hugz – Big L**


	2. Chapter 2

**VOTING IS NOW UP!**

*********

**********  
**

**********

**"Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss  
**

********

********

**************Please see the poll on goldentemptress' profile for voting. **

**************Voting will be closed on Friday May 8th, 2009 at 10 p.m. central time.**

**************Check out the contest C2 to check out all of the other entries!  
**

*********************

********************

*********************


End file.
